In general, a panoramic image is referred to an image obtained by connecting images captured along a predetermined image-trace where the images to be formed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional panoramic imaging apparatus.
According to FIG. 1, the conventional panoramic image obtains a panoramic image by reconstructing images formed by rotating an X-ray source 12 and an image sensor 13 around an image-layer-trace 11 as a determined trace where regions of interest 14 of an object are located. The image-layer-trace 11 is referred to regions where focuses of the panoramic imaging apparatus are located. The panoramic imaging apparatus exposes the X-ray to all the regions of the image-layer-trace 11 and forms the panoramic image by connecting the formed images.
In the conventional panoramic image, arbitrary image-trace regions have been determined in a predetermined trace, and the conventional panoramic image layer shows an image obtained at the predetermined image-layer-trace. In other words, the pixels defined as an imaging area is positioned to the image-layer-trace in consideration of the magnification, the images are formed with a constant pixel interval, and then the images are connected by matching the pixels of the image regions to obtain the image of a target image-layer-trace.